


Hopelessly in Love

by trueluvin



Series: famous!jade normal!perrie [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, I suggest you read the other parts of this series, Jade and Perrie are still friends that love each other, Jesy and Leigh-Anne are just tryibg to get them together slowly, famous!Jade, normal!perrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which both Jade and Perrie are in love with each other. Jesy and Leigh-Anne surprise Jade. This is mainly focusing on Jade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short but the next part of this series will be longer and I can't wait for it!

  _"Who is this Jade? The whole world would like to know." The male interviewer gestures towards the screen behind the four of them._

_"That, my friend, is Perrie. Jade's **best friend**." Jesy releases, causing Jade to glare at her bandmate but no one misses the blush appearing on her face._

_"Just_ best friends _? It seems to me that you two look closer than that,"_

_"No, uh, just_ best friends _." Jade concludes, not really wanting to talk about her and Perrie. The zone she in just makes her heartbreak even more._

* * *

The two bandmates, Jesy and Leigh-Anne, watch their best friend mope around the hotel room.

Jade's hair is up in a _very_ messy bun, dark bags under her brown eyes, and her face is a bit pale. 

They watch worriedly as Jade checks her phone for the umpteenth time before tossing it onto the bed. 

"I can feel you two watching me, at least say something." Jade narrows her brown eyes at the two of them, not appreciating the fact that they won't say anything to her.

"You look..." Leigh-Anne laces her fingers together, placing her hands in her lap. "ill. We're worried about you."

Jesy quickly nods her head in agreement, "You won't tell us what's going on with you."

The Geordie girl doesn't say anything, she just stares at the two of them. Leigh-Anne is thinking it has something to do with Perrie.

Jesy knows it's because of Perrie, she can read Jade like a book. Jade is hopelessly in love with Perrie.

"It's Perrie, isn't it?" Jesy glances at Leigh, silently begging her not to say anything. 

Just hearing her name makes Jade perk up a bit before slouching again. "It's complicated," she mumbles, confirming the question.

"Maybe she's just really busy, you don't know what Perrie is doing." Jesy offers, standing up to help her best friend calm down.

Leigh-Anne continues to think until she realizes why Perrie hasn't messaged Jade at all since yesterday.

"I know but, it's just worrying me. She always messages me."

"I do-" A knock on the hotel room door makes Jade stop talking. "Who's knocking on my door this late?"

"I'll get it." Jesy sends Leigh-Anne a knowing look, walking towards the door. "What's with that look?"

Jade asks Leigh-Anne, grabbing her phone again to scroll on Twitter to _try_ to get her mind off of things.

"Jade, someone is here to see you." Jesy grabs Jade's attention. 

"Who could b-Perrie!" Jade drop her phone and runs towards the blonde, tackling her into a hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade grins once she feels Perrie's arms wrap around her, squeezing her just as tightly.

Leigh-Anne and Jesy exit the hotel room to give them privacy, maybe Jade will feel and look better now.

"Jesy and Leigh-Anne flew me all the way here. And Paris is so beautiful!" Perrie grins as the two Geordie's pulls away from each other reluctantly.

"I was so worried about you!" The brown hairs girl pouts, crossing her arms, noticing her two bandmates aren't present.

"I know, but I couldn't exactly tell you I was on my way. The flight was truly worth it. I missed you too." 

"How long are you here for?" 

"Until its time for you to head home." 

Jade cant help but to wrap her arms around Perrie again and honestly, the two have only known each other for five months but they need each other.

Especially since the both of them are helessly in love with each other.

"That's amazing! Is this why they booked me such a large hotel room? Jesus, I should have known something was up."

"You really should have," Perrie laughs and Jade doesn't think the blonde could look anymore gorgeous than what she does now.

"I'm going to go take a shower really which and then you can tell me how its been here in Pairs so far." Perrie pulls her suitcase closer to her to find something to wear.

"Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for reading! Love you! x


End file.
